


It Starts & Ends With Your Arms

by phanimist



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Reality, Sleepy Cuddles, TATINOF, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanimist/pseuds/phanimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan and phil share a hotel bed in hong kong as all the other rooms are booked up. despite their unmentioned habit/tendency to wake up finding themselves curled up to one another, they’re both slightly more than comfortable with the sleeping arrangements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts & Ends With Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> guess who’s back, back again it is ME and i thought about this idea for two nights and then i was like i am going to WRITE THIS SHIT. i’ve been writing a lot lately, so the mass of uploads is to compensate for the writer’s block that will eventually come. anyways, hope you enjoy and i hope you tell me what you think :)
> 
> also don't mind the title it was less cringe than my other option of "hotel cuddles"

“Phil?” Dan calls, muffling the speaker on the end of the phone so he wouldn’t be heard yelling. He hears a muffled sound of acknowledgement from his friend before Phil is poking a head around the lounge door, eyebrows quirked. “Hotel in Hong Kong only has rooms with a king bed available.”

“S’fine,” He shrugs, moving into the lounge to sit beside Dan. After Phil had learned about their much longer than desirable flight time to Australia, he’d suggested they’d cut the trip in half by visiting Hong Kong for a few days. They’d booked it at the very last minute, so Phil was surprised they’d even found an available room at all.

He listens to Dan confirm the room reservation while scanning the hotel’s website, noting the size of the rooms and the one they were given. Dan hung up, and properly faced him. “It’ll be fine unless you steal the covers like you did on the tour bus that one night.” He mumbles, exiting out of the hotel’s tab on his computer and opening twitter’s.

“You were the one who fell asleep in _my_ bed after watching Buffy with me,” Phil argued, Dan chuckling quietly beside him.

“You still stole the covers.”

 

The long flight to Hong Kong was less than desirable, but was better than one that took 23 hours. Dan was still constantly piping up about how ridiculous that was, and Phil had gotten used to continuously rolling his eyes. The hotel they’d booked wasn’t far from the airport and wasn’t far from the hub of downtown, so they’d definitely lucked out on location. It wasn’t like the bed sharing was a con either. The bed was huge, first of all, and second of all it wasn’t like they hadn’t shared beds before. They did it all the time. They’d fallen asleep on the couch in their flat watching TV, in one of their beds after helping with editing or watching a movie on a laptop, after book writing and tour planning, and more commonly; on the tour bus.

One night, the bus had merged onto a highway off of one of those round ramps, and Dan had fallen completely out of bed. His bed was slightly smaller than preferable, and it hadn’t been the first time he’d fallen out. After groaning and rubbing at his shoulder a few times, Phil had emerged wondering what the crashing was about. After brief laughing, and brief pouting on Dan’s behalf, Phil asked if Dan wanted to come sleep with him. At least his room was further back into the bus and didn’t turn so abruptly. It was one of the many instances where Dan had fallen asleep on the far left side of Phil’s bed only to wake up in the morning in tangled limbs.

That was another aspect of their not so intermittent, sometimes accidental sleeping arrangements. They almost always ended up muddled together in some way shape or form despite the amount of available bed space. It was more of an unspoken aspect. This also wasn’t a downside, as over the years their closeness to each other had overruled their concepts of ‘personal space’. They were exceptions to each other's rule, so to speak, and they were both fans of the cuddling whether they’d admit it out loud or not. It was a nice thing.

 

They spent parts of the day wandering Hong Kong, but the jet lag was catching up to them due to the major timezone difference. They managed to stick it out until 7 o’clock at night, noon their time, before finally crashing at the hotel. Dan showered first, wanting to rid himself of the clammy and curly hair as soon as possible, so Phil complied to second. Dan was first to fall into bed, sprawling out due to the exhaustion of their countless hours spent awake. They’d essentially felt like they’d stayed up all night, and in a sense they had. Phil crawled into the bed a few minutes later, making an attempt to shove Dan back onto the left side. Dan groaned before rolling over, hugging a pillow to his chest as he fell asleep. Once content with the amount of space Phil had, he settled into bed. Sleep found him immediately.

 

When the next morning rolled around, both were pressed to each other’s sides despite the space available for both of them to be sleeping. Phil woke first, groggily rubbing at his eyes before getting a sense of his surroundings. He quickly noticed their sleeping arrangements, but it wasn’t like this was a new thing. Dan’s arm was draped across Phil’s chest, head lulled to the side and nearly resting on top of Phil’s shoulder. Phil’s head was also resting atop Dan’s in a way that he knew would have his neck aching when he moved to get up, and his arm was somehow draped across the pillow they were somewhat sharing. Phil glanced at the clock. 4:30. He was surprised he’d slept for that long. Looking back down at Dan, he decided to let the other sleep further.

Ten minutes later, Dan woke up too. Phil’s brain, still clouded with sleep, had found it easy to pass the time while staring blindly at the ceiling, but he was brought back to the present when Dan stirred against his side. He drew his arm back to rub at brown eyes, lifting his head to look around and moving Phil’s head and neck in the process. He winced. He’d been right about his neck aching due to the position it had fallen into. “Morning,” He greeted Dan. Dan made a grumble of sorts before letting his head fall back down, this time on Phil’s chest instead. Phil laughed, and Dan could hear and feel the reaction

Phil properly looked down, and had to laugh further at the way Dan’s hair was curling. Dan hadn’t straightened it the night before, there having been no point, but it was a _lot_ curlier than usual. He brought his hand down to play with the strands sticking up, pulling at some of the strands of hair forming almost ringlets, straightening them before letting them fall back down. “Your hair’s a lot curlier than usual today.” He remarked. He felt rather than heard Dan sigh as the younger finally rolled off of him, properly sitting up as he brought a hand to his own head.

“Wow.” He mused, smiling slightly as he pulled at the same curl Phil had just been playing with. Phil laughed quietly before settling his own head back down onto the pillow.

“It’s like, 5am.” Phil commented, rolling onto his side to face Dan. Dan settled back into a laying position too, accommodated by a sigh

“I don’t even know if we should bother adjusting to the timezone when we’re leaving in a few days anyways,” said Dan. Phil shrugged.

“Early start to the day?” He suggested.

“We could go and beat the other tourists to some popular attraction, actually.” Dan commented.

“What on earth would be open at 5 in the morning?” Phil laughed.

“By the time we get enough coffee in you to function, it’ll be at least 6.” Dan joked.

 

Sure enough, they were out of the hotel room by 6, after a few cups of crappy hotel coffee, and were headed somewhere for breakfast. They made plans to visit places in Hong Kong on their way, admiring the city and sky as they made the short walk downtown. The sun was rising, and the smog in the sky illuminated the colours being cast among the clouds. Phil went to take a picture, but Dan didn’t bother. The camera probably wouldn’t capture it in the same way.

 

They made their way back to the hotel at 4pm after a late lunch. Dan had been the one to grow sleepy during the meal. Phil could tell in the way he let sudden conversation drop, and how he didn’t seem to be avidly looking around like he had been earlier. He called Dan out, and Dan had laughed it off, saying he didn’t want to burden Phil’s beating-of-the-jet lag with his inability to do so. Phil admitted to growing tired as well, and they soon made plans to head back.

At the hotel they turned the TV on to display the Olympics, hoping to stay up just a _little_ longer. They tuned in to the UK’s beach volleyball game, the first shot being of one of the athletes serving. Dan made an ‘mpf’ noise of sorts, Phil turning to him questioningly.

“Why couldn’t _he_ have come to one of our UK meetups,” Dan commented, tone full of implication. Phil bit back a laugh, instead shaking his head as he turned back to the TV.

Dan was falling asleep soon after, halfway through the set. Phil didn’t notice at first, still watching the beach volleyball game avidly. He’d made a comment to Dan about the ace that had just worked successfully in their favour, but the lack of reply had him turning his head. Sure enough, Dan was asleep, head lulled sideways against the headboard, lips parted and body slouched uncomfortably. To spare him back pain, Phil laughed and reached out to poke at Dan, waking him up if only to change his position. Dan didn’t budge, so Phil pulled at his arm. Even that didn’t wake Dan up.

“Dan. Wake up.” Phil shook Dan slightly, resulting in only tilting the brunette towards him slightly. Phil decided that fuck it, he’ll spare Dan an aching back himself, pulling him over completely. Dan slouched against Phil’s side in a way that couldn’t have been comfortable either, but the abrupt change in position woke up him. Phil laughed.

“You’re going to regret falling asleep in a position like that in the morning,” He remarked. Dan wordlessly picked himself up again and settled back onto his own side of the bed, slipping under the covers. Phil assumed he fell back to sleep, and resumed watching the volleyball. He lasted about an hour more before he felt his eyes longing to close. He then succumbed to the lures of sleep too, knowing they’d both probably wake up at awful hours of the morning again soon.

 

Dan woke up at 2am. He glanced to his right and noticed Phil’s still sleeping form. They’d inched closer to each other in sleep, but had yet to close the space. Dan had knew that had he slept an hour later they’d be spooning by now.

Phil was sound asleep. Sighing to himself, Dan settled back against the pillow. With no friend to keep him company and a lively brain he didn’t really know how to pass the time. Part of him wanted to wake Phil up, but the nice part of him decided to let his friend sleep until he naturally woke up. Then Dan would harass him.

Phil ended up stirring in his sleep slightly about twenty minutes later, and Dan hopefully turned his head. Phil seemed to be slowly waking up, maybe even settling back into sleep, but Dan selfishly didn’t want that to be the case. He was bored, and he didn’t want to go back on his phone incase there was a chance he could fall back asleep. He shifted closer to Phil, and made a deal of rustling the covers, making a fair bit of noise. Sure enough, it was enough to bring Phil fully out of sleep. He groggily opened his eyes, noticing Dan propped on one elbow above him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” He asked. He saw Dan shake his head in the dark. Phil rolled onto his side to face Dan properly.

“Didn’t wanna wake you up, but I got bored.” Dan admitted, laughing slightly as he fell back onto the pillows. Phil smiled.

“I probably would have woken up anyways. I didn’t fall asleep long after you.”

“Did England win the game?”

“No.”

Dan laughed, letting the momentary silence settle over them.

“We really should try to get more sleep.” said Dan with a sigh. Phil made a noise of agreement. “Mm not tired though.”

“We should just pretend to be tired,” Phil suggested. “Pretend to be asleep.” Dan rolled his eyes.

“Right.” He mused.

Phil rolled over once until he was right next to Dan, and then made a point of laying with half of his body on top of Dan’s chest, head resting just below his chin. Dan made a strangled laughing sound of surprise as Phil exaggerated and hugged him closer. “This is how we usually fall asleep anyways.” Phil joked, still feeling Dan laughing beneath him.

“Technically we end up that way. We don’t start that way.” It was the first time either of them had vocally acknowledged the sleeping habits, yet they made it seem like a commonly discussed topic had you not known.

“Well it’s a good thing we’re pretending that we’re asleep, isn’t it?” Phil argued, shifting slightly so that he actually became comfortable in his position instead of over exaggerating being comfortable. He snaked a foot around Dan’s ankle. “Mm sleepy now.”

“Sure you are.”

“I can’t hear you. Mm sleeping.” Phil mumbled, voice muffled by Dan’s shirt as he buried his face into it. Dan smiled, shaking his head slightly, before bringing his free arm up to drape across Phil's waist.

“Yeah.” He sighed. “Me too.” He joked, stringing along with Phil.

Slowly, Dan started to feel Phil’s breaths even out, becoming more rhythmic, and Dan was surprised to realize that he was starting to feel an inkling of sleepiness. Shifting slightly so his body was facing Phil just a tad bit more for the sole purpose of comfort, he closed his eyes. Sleep took him not too long afterwards.

 

Neither of them woke up until Phil’s alarm at eight in the morning. The noise surprised both of them, Phil raising his head to check for the source. Dan reached across him to tap the ‘Dismiss’ button before Phil could find it, blurry vision clearly hindering him. Phil smiled as he lay back on top of Dan.

“Told you we’d fall asleep,” He mumbled. Dan laughed.

“Yeah. Whatever.”

  


They had a full day left in Hong Kong before they flew to Australia for the new leg of their tour. Fully energized from the long sleep they’d both had, thanks to Phil, they were out practically all day visiting the outskirts of neighbouring cities and plenty of attractions. They both knew that they had to get going at a decent hour the next day to make their flight, so they made sure not to stay out too late. By nine they were back at the hotel and ready for bed.

Phil was tucked beneath the covers as Dan sat scrolling through twitter. In his lurking, he quickly noticed the great approval of what the Hong Kong humidity had done to his hair, seeing photos of the curled ringlets from photos taken by fans they’d met. He sighed, clicking the phone off and setting it on his bedside table, charging.

“Everybody’s a fan of the hair apparently,” Dan joked, settling under the covers himself, still propped on one elbow. He watched Phil reach out to tug at one of his curls lightly.

“It looks good natural when your hair is short like that,” He remarked, letting the hair fall back atop Dan’s head. Phil’s hand had settled right above him, lying on the same pillow that Dan rested on. “You should keep it. If only for Australia.”

“Maybe,” Dan complied. “I probably won’t succeed at fighting it anyways with the heat.” He replied, dropping the arm used to hold him up as he settled down, shifting closer to Phil. Phil wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist, welcoming and encouraging the closeness, them both mimicking the way they’d fallen asleep last night.

“I vote you keep it,” Phil added. “I like it.”

“You don’t count,” Dan laughed. “You’d claim to like it regardless.”

“That’s just because you have good hair.” Phil argued. “I don’t like everything you buy or commit to _just_ because it’s something you decided to do. Like, I still don’t really like that potato sack sweater.” Dan laughed, burying his face further into Phil’s chest.

“I know,” He chuckled. “S’comfy though.” Phil rolled his eyes, shifting to let his head rest on top of Dan’s as he felt sleep tugging at him. Speaking of comfy, he was pretty damn comfy. Maybe they should just book hotel rooms with one bed from now on out solely for the purposes of falling asleep like this. Phil had to say that he didn’t mind. It was nice to have another person physically close, and he knew that once they got to their separate beds in Australia it would be pretty difficult to fall asleep the first night without someone to curl up to. He’d be comparing it to these past few sleeps. No matter, though. For now, Dan was curled up at his side, both of them bound to fall asleep more comfortable than they had in awhile. The close proximity was nice for both of them, and Phil couldn’t help the inkling of a smile that found his face as he started to drift off to sleep.

“Hey Dan?”

“Yeah?” Dan replied groggily, seeming to be even closer to sleep than Phil was. Phil closed his eyes.

“Keep the curly hair.” He replied. Dan paused.

“Yeah.” He agreed softly. “I will.”

 


End file.
